Never Alone, Ever Again
by BlackTempest
Summary: Revised. After reading it, I found that it actually sucked. R&R please! Itasaku.


**REVISED. After having an opportunity reading it for the 2****nd**** time, I found that it actually SUCKED. Well this isn't made out of boredom anymore so I expect more reviews. --GRINS WICKEDLY--**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never ever be mine even if I try...**

* * *

"ITACHI!"

Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

She saw the last thing that she wanted to see in her whole life.

There they were, in the raining clearing surrounded by trees and bodies of sound shinobis that they fought a while ago. The thick fog covered her vision but it was still visible; Itachi's body was pierced by none other than the sword of Kusanagi—the avenger's sword. It was placed in the designated place; through his heart. He, of course, he would surely die in his current state. And the little brother stared; he at last fulfilled his goal to kill his Nii-san.

But why isn't he happy? There were no emotions that filled him than can be considered as happy and satisfied. There's really nothing.

And, he too, was going to die.

He also lies in his own pool of blood, lying there with no one around him. Sakura should be with him, not his brother. And team Hebi had been a sacrifice. So, he had no one.

He looked up and asked the question that he always wanted to ask--"W-Why, Itachi!?"

Said Itachi coughed up blood while Sakura tried her best to heal his injuries. He deemed that this is the time to make out the inevitable truth-- "I did it to protect you."

"W-What!?" Sasuke retaliated harshly, his surprised face paled greatly before coughing up more blood. "W-What do you been by that?"

"The wretched clan used us as tools." He paused. "When they realized that I knew what they were up to, they would kill us both, Sasuke. So I killed them first."

He wheezed. "T-that can't be true! You did it all for yourself! Please d-don't lie now Itachi! "

"It's true Sasuke." His little brother shot him a confused look. "I did it for the both of us."

_I did it to protect you._

_For the both of us._

_Us._

_**Us.**_

_It's because I love you._

Sasuke felt tears in his eyes, as if he heard everything aloud, "B-but why did you make me hate you so much!? I don't understa--

He didn't finish as he saw his brother's eyes. They were...apologetic and hidden words were found—

_I want you to be strong Sasuke, and forgive me for everything...I want to die._

Then he remembered everything. Their father's strict words while their mother just watched, the clan's never ending expectations, and the fake smiles. It all appeared to him in a flash.

"...Aniki..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, things didn't go as planned." _I haven't planned that you will die._

Sasuke smiled at his brother. He had finally understood everything. "Arigato...Itachi-nii-san." The lights in his eyes finally faded out before he completely fell to the ground.

The war against Sound and Akatsuki was finished.

* * *

The Akatsuki members hurried to the medic and the last Uchiha's side making sure to keep distance. Sakura kept on healing him, although it was obvious that she was already at her limit. The rain continued to pour down all against them; however they didn't seem to notice it.

Nothing was heard but Sakura's soft sobs and the rain crashing to the ground.

They hired Sakura as a medic, nothing more, nothing less. However, the unexpected had occurred, and the ever-so-gloomy organization turned into a different one—all thanks to a single woman, with bubblegum pink hair and kinda nifty attitude--It had been a lot better.

* * *

"_Deidara-chan!"_

_Deidara noticed the sweet voice that always called him like that; and he was a bit annoyed in the least. He knew it was Sakura, and she called him as a sign of their brother-and-sisterhood relationship. And it was a friendly gesture._

_Sakura signaled for him to sit by her side and he complied. She didn't say anything after he did, while continued to watch the view in complete silence. Deidara didn't say anything, but instead of watching the sun set, he turned to look at Sakura who was currently unaware of her surroundings. She just watched in awe never noticing Deidara look at her._

_Deidara smiled softly, watching her long, pink hair being drafted by the wind. He had always loved her neither in a friendly nor a sisterly way; but seeing that she obviously loved Itachi, he chose not to cross that boundary. He didn't want to ruin the relationship of brother-sister with her. He was satisfied at this point and knew she didn't need more._

_The sun had completely set before she confessed the most impossible words, "You know Deidara-chan; I had always dreamt to be together with my friends, forever. It was really fun to be with you and the others, laughing and playing, and I will never be alone. Akatsuki and Konoha, I still dream that the both of them will be unified. But I think, a dream will always be dream, right?"_

_He felt a surge of loneliness pass through him, "Don't say that, yeah."_

* * *

Deidara watched in silence. He knew it was time to mourn and it wasn't the time to joke around. He watched his considered sister, break down and push her chakra to the limit. He knew that she knew that Itachi would surely die judging by his condition now, nevertheless, he knew Sakura wouldn't stop even she knew the outcome. She always had been like that.

* * *

"_Hidan-san?"_

"_..."_

"_Is there something wrong Hidan-san?"_

"_Shut up...!"_

"_..."_

"_You can talk to me later after I finished the ritual! For now...Just shut the hell up, Okay!?"_

"_Okay..."_

_A few minutes later..._

"_Hidan-sa--_

"_HAVE YOU SEEN MY SCYTHE!? CRAP!! JASHIN-SAMA WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITHOUT THAT FUCKING SHIT IN THE RITUAL!"_

"_Umm...Is this it?" Sakura said, while pointing to her right hand that is holding the said scythe._

_Hidan instantly grabbed the scythe, forcefully getting it from her._

"_You know that's what I would like to talk to you about a while ago. I found it lying under your bed." She sighed, mumbling about 'irresponsible men'. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do here..." She turned around, walking away from him._

"_You know, you aren't as bitchy like before."_

_Sakura didn't respond nor turned to face him; instead she continued walking away. However, she had now a small smile in her lips, knowing that she received a compliment from Hidan—or that's the best someone can receive from him._

* * *

Hidan stared at their recruited medic. He had never seen her like this; she looks so weak and fragile—where did her strong and cheerful demeanour go? Who is this god damned animal who replaced her?

His head was full of questions, and a lot of new emotions were present into him; it was like sadness or anger? He couldn't really classify. She was the first one he had ever complimented, and this was the first time he felt really disturbed except if the subject matter is about rituals—which Sakura always helped him whenever he had troubles or something similar to that.

* * *

"_Why aren't you sleeping, Sasori-san?"_

_Sakura opened the door towards Sasori's room and closed it afterwards. She saw him making puppets again in his bed, but she never expected him to be awake at this late. His room was full of wooden puppets, some are assembled, and some are just pieces. This really wasn't her first time entering Sasori's room, but it was still messy every time she entered._

"_I cannot sleep Sakura-san. I'm a puppet remember."_

_Sakura didn't respond, feeling a lot of commissary for him. She sat on his bed, remembering what Chiyo had told her about him. He lost his parents when he was still young, making puppets to act as his parents to never feel alone, however failing miserably which lead him to join Akatsuki. She also heard that he was a puppet, but not a full-pledged one; a small part of him was still human. _

_She wondered why he had done so; she doubted that he just wanted to be strong or forget his miserable life back then in Suna. No, he wanted to forget all the pain brought about by being alone and solitude. That was it, he wanted to be happy and forget about everything by making himself a puppet to fully dispose of his emotions. _

_But she never believed that he chose the right choice._

_She heard a rustling sound that woke her up from reverie. She saw Sasori cleaning his puppets, storing them in their rightful places—or that was she believed. _

"_What are you doing? Are you going to sleep?"_

"_No. I told you I can't."_

_For the second time, she didn't respond. He sat on his bed looking at her._

"_Do you still need anything, Sakura-san?"_

"_Sasori..."_

_Sasori was surprised by her sudden actions. He found himself being embraced, more like cuddled by Sakura. _

"_W-wha--_

"_Shh...I know what happened to you. You never wanted to be alone again, right?"_

_Sasori didn't respond for she knew she was right. He wanted to feel his parent's love even just for a while. He didn't prevent nor inhibit her; instead, he let her freely, setting his guard on low for just a while. He was like a child again._

_She embraced him harder, as if a mother cuddling her baby to sleep. She felt his anger and hate towards the world dissipate and lessen even for just a little. She was truly happy that she helped him._

_She felt him relax as if he was drifting to sleep. She remembered one of her favourite lullabies that her mother always sang to her that made her lull to a deep and peaceful sleep. She never forgot that song. She wondered if it will work to anyone so she started to unconsciously sing._

_Our encounter will certainly be the dawn of my heart  
_

_A new wind will be born from there_

___When I notice that I'm not alone  
_

___The transparent moon will give me a smile_

_____At that moment, the prelude that I hear in my soul  
_

_____Is nostalgic and simply a strange song_

_____  
We are not alone_

_____Everyone is born to meet someone, surely_

_____  
Ah, to this endless world_

_____  
That's right, to search for love_

_____All of the loners are the same_

_____  
They hide their pieces of loneliness and live_

_____  
But I'll become someone's strength_

_____  
When I wish so, my courage will fly_

_______At that moment, the prelude that overflowed and echoed_

_______  
Is a song that overcomes time and won't stop resounding_

_________We are all friends_

_________It's all right; everyone is a child of this universe, so I'm sure  
_

_________Ah, that's right, I can embrace_

_________  
Joys and even sorrows and walk_

_________  
We are not alone_

_________Everyone is born to meet someone, surely  
_

_________Ah, I'll meet your life_

_________  
To join with my hands now_

_________As she sang this, she felt Sasori slightly slacken from her grasp, not fully asleep yet but she knew, as a medic, that he will soon. So, she decided to ask him a single question first, "Sasori-san, why did you always want to be alone when you were a child?"_

_________He answered half-lidded, "Because if you're alone, you aren't going to hurt anyone nor you aren't going to get hurt." He yawned._

_________She embraced him tighter. He did not refuse. "That's not true."_

* * *

_______Sasori was beyond sad as he stared at her. The first and the last time he felt this is when he finally understood that his parents weren't going to leave him for a while-- they're going to leave him forever. She was the first one who had ever cared for him since he was a child. And now, her motherly nature had been completely gone; it is as if that she was the one to needs a mother again. He couldn't do anything to thank her and solve her own problems. He felt so useless._

* * *

_______"__Kakuzu-san?"_

_______"__Hmmmm...what is it?" He asked while counting money again. A lot of them surrounded him._

_______"__I've just noticed. You were working on that for a while. But still, a few of them are organized properly. Do you count them one by one? "Sakura asked curiously while eyeing the flood brought by money._

_______"__Yes. I can see that there is no other way."_

_______"__Don't you know how to add or subtract...something like that?"_

_______"__No."_

_________She hid a chuckle, seriously, for a man that big, having brain that small; ironic, really._

_______"__Well, I can teach you. It can make you make your work much faster."_

_________He nodded._

_______"__Well you see if you add you will..._

_________A few hours later..._

_______"__See it's finished!" Sakura exclaimed while admiring the once flooded room became really neat._

_______"__Yeah, it is. Thanks anyway."_

_________She smiled at him before leaving the room._

* * *

Kakuzu stared at her almost feeling sympathy. She was the one who first who helped him in his tasks greatly and the first and the last person he had thanked in his life. She taught him that the world is a large world; it wasn't just something about crimes and moneys, but about knowledge, understanding and love. He began to understand that from her, but nevertheless, he hadn't had a chance to help her in her own problems just like now.

* * *

_______"__Sakura-san!"_

_______"__Hmmmmm?"_

_______"__Guess what? Tobi cleaned Deidara-sempai's room because Tobi just noticed Deidara-sempai's room is very messy!" Tobi exclaimed as he run towards her._

_______"__Uh-huh." Sakura said as she sweat dropped. 'Deidara won't be very happy about this.'_

_______"__Tobi is a VERY VERY GOOD BO--_

_______"—__BEEP--BEEP--TOBI!! WHERE THE --BEEP-- HECK ARE YOU?!" Deidaras' shout was heard throughout the whole base. Sakura had never seen him this angry; just by judging in his tone of voice, it will surely depict a lot of gore. He appeared a little later, flames visible in his eyes, teeth clenching, and hands twitching—he was surely pissed by now._

_______"__What is it Deidara-Sempai? Too happy that you will embrace Tobi? Nah...Sempai! Tobi not sentimental, Tobi is a good boy! HAHAHA!!" Tobi praised himself putting his hands on his hips, unaware by the must-kill glare by Deidara._

_______"__Please Deidara-chan, save it just for this time. Please." Sakura stated softly, a little sympathy visible in her eyes as she knew what's coming next. She just wasn't in the mood to see morbidity now._

_________Deidara's frown lessened greatly, but it is still there._

_______"__How could I!? Tobi threw almost all of my clays! YEAH!" Deidara retaliated._

_______"__AH! Those white sticky vendettas! They're really a big trash Deidara-sempai, so Tobi threw them away. Sorry Sempai, haven't got the time to throw them all away!"_

_______"__TOBI YOU –beep-- --beep-- --beep--YEAH!" Deidara said throwing a clay bird at Tobi while making the necessary hand signs._

_______"__Kats--_

_______"__Deidara."It was an order."Stop it."_

_________Deidara made an exasperated sigh. "Alright, just for this time. Yeah..."_

* * *

Tobi took a very long time to understand what really happened back then.

Tobi looked at the clearing where the bodies of the brothers lay. There also sat Sakura who was crying and healing Itachi. What happened? Is everyone alright? Why isn't Sakura-san smiling?

He was surprisingly silent, looking at his fellow members who had different expr_______essions. They weren't the same he sees every day. It made him sad as well._

* * *

_______"__Sakura-san, can I ask you something?" __**"It's really, really important."**_

_______"__Yes? What is it Zetsu-san?"_

_______"__Could you help me get some food from the forest?" __**"I can't get some; they all run away fast!"**_

_________She chuckled. "Of course."_

_________She hid from the forest through the bushes seeing a lot of deer and antelopes eating, never noticing the danger that lurks just ahead. She felt a little pity to the creatures but she immediately got the best over her. She was part of Akatsuki, remember?  
_

_________A second later..._

_______"__Itadakimasu, Zetsu-san. I didn't know that you eat animals as well. I thought you only eat—err...never mind, See you!" She commented as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_________Zetsu muttered a little 'thanks' before he devoured the body of an antelope._

* * *

Zetsu looked at the clearing, there sat Sakura—one of the few people he trusted completely. He looked completely disturbed by the sudden change of her attitude.

And it was the first time that happened.

* * *

_______"__47! How's that?" _

_______"__PFFTT! That was nothing! I got 53!"_

_________Kisame sighed. _

_________He lost for the 341th time at their bet._

_______"__Fine, fine, you win." He, yet again, sighed._

_______"__YES! I do! Now be a good boy and do __**IT**__ now!" She stared at him playfully while chuckling darkly._

_________They headed back to their base leaving the bodies of 100 missing nins scattered beyond the area._

_________Sakura sat at a couch almost falling asleep but prevented herself so, for she knew that she will definitely enjoy the show._

_______"__Itachi-kun! Can you please sit here for a minute?"_

_________She called over to the Uchiha who said nothing in response nevertheless complied. He almost refused when he saw the evil glint in Sakura's eyes which he didn't like a bit. He sat beside her while waiting what she wanted now._

_________"Hello Itachi-kuuun, how are you doing todayyy?" Came a sadistic purr from one of the doors. _

_________He saw Sakura shaking ferociously, obviously trying to stop herself from laughing while covering her mouth and eyeing where the voice came from. He wondered what is so funny and turned to look at where the voice came from._

_________He almost fell from his seat at what he saw._

_________There stood Kisame wearing nothing but a blue flowered bikini. He stood there leaning over the door frame posing in a sort-of-sexy stance. _

_______"__Hey now, why the sober face, hot shot?" _

_________Sakura couldn't contain her laugh anymore. She was going to explode, really. She let out everything and it was heard in the whole base. Of course, everyone was alerted and went where they heard the yelling._

_______"__Hey now bitch, what's the yelling all about? Don't you give me a frickin' reason cause you know the consen...Holy shit!" _

_________All of the members gaped at the sight._

* * *

Kisame inwardly sighed. He misses those times. Even when Sakura makes fun of him, he still likes her--And a few deserved that. But now, he knew those times would never be back again.

* * *

_______"__You called for me, Leader-sama?"_

_______"__Yes. I would like you to deliver this to Sound unnoticed." He said giving her a piece of scroll._

_________A few hours later..._

_______"__I'm back..."_

_______"__The mission is successful then?"_

_______"__Yes it was...and there's something I want to give you..."  
_

_______"__Hn. After that, Leave."_

_________She handed something and left as was told._

_________He looked at his hand where she gave the something._

_______'__Piercings? What is this for? Hn. Maybe I can use this after all.'_

* * *

Leader looked at the both of them. They both had been a great servants. But still, even though he didn't want to lose two of his members, he could do nothing. Even he was powerful to be considered as a God, he didn't have any jutsus that can heal.

* * *

_______"_S-Sakura?" He asked, making sure that that blurred image was really her.

"Hang in there, Itachi-kun! I-I can save you!" There were no sign of assurance in her voice. "Pl-Please hang in the--

"T-there's no chance, Sakura." He stopped her from speaking any longer. "Stop it."

"No...no...No..." Her chakra had reached absolute zero. There really was no chance anymore. "Y-you can't--I-l-love you!"

"T-There is no use in prolonging the inevitable, S-Sakura. I had always told you that." A thin line of crimson blood dripped from his mouth.

Before he smiled.

It was a truest, saddest smile she had seen--but it told her everything there is to know.

_Thank you._

_I'm sorry._

_..._

_..._

_I love you too._

His dark, onyx eyes stared off to nothing while Sakura closed it for him. "No..."

* * *

It had been two days since that awful day.

The others can only watch her from a distance. They could do nothing.

She was looking blankly at a window at her room sitting in an uncomfortable, wooden chair; staring the outside with blank, emotionless eyes.

She wasn't moving, eating, talking, nor sleeping. As if her spirit went away with him, and left its vessel.

Her hands were on her lap holding his necklace. Sweat poured down onto the ground as she never removed her tight clutch, as if she would never let go.

Deidara was the most worried of all, for he always loved her more than ever. But now, he had decided to end this.

It was enough already.

He held Itachi's Katana in his hand—the one chosen to set her free.

He walked towards her room without faltering steps. He had made his decision.

He saw the whole group of Akatsuki in the corridor.

They saw their shocked eyes turned to an understanding one when they saw the Katana.

A comprehending nod was the last thing in his mind before he opened the door towards her room.

Towards her.

Towards her salvation.

* * *

Deidara stared at the two gravestones set together before him with a smile. How long had it been?

20 years? Had it been that long?

But it seems just like yesterday when they saw Kisame in a Bikini!

He inwardly chuckled at his thoughts. He knew Sakura would be happy about this.

Akatsuki and Konoha had been allies, alongside with Suna.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had been the Rokudaime for the last 20 years which led to prosperity never had been seen ever.

Everyone was happy because of her.

He let out a tired sigh as he stared unto the heavens where he knew the both of his friends belong.

_Finally Sakura-chan...You would always be with him now._

_And you will never be alone..._

_Ever again._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this revised one. I made it clearer and I hope, in my opinion, that I made it more dramatic. XD **

**Konan is still not here. She doesn't appear in the manga nowadays...and currently, the chapters are JUST GODDAMNED chapters! That's all I can say! HMPH! They killed the SUPER-HOT guy in that ridiculous comic-thingy! HOW COULD THEY!?  
**

**Madara's cute though...**

**REVIEW!! (Flames are welcome as long as you do.)**


End file.
